Pena Oculta
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: De todos los días del año, aquel era el que Adrien Agreste odiaba con fuerza: el Día de la Madre. Cuando la profesora Bustier había hablado de escribir un poema con referencia a ese día, no había podido más que pedir permiso para ir a la enfermería y así no tener que trabajar en eso, ya que pensar en su madre era algo muy doloroso para él.


Encontré este one shot perdido entre mis archivos, que data de fines de septiembre... Y con la idea fresca de Chat Blanc y Felix, me animé a postearlo finalmente.

...

Pena Oculta

Palabras 803

Revisado: princessqueen

...

De todos los días del año, aquel era el que Adrien Agreste odiaba con fuerza: el Día de la Madre. Cuando la profesora Bustier había hablado de escribir un poema con referencia a ese día, no había podido más que pedir permiso para ir a la enfermería y así no tener que trabajar en eso, ya que pensar en su madre era algo muy doloroso para él.

—Adrien —la voz de su Kwami sonó preocupada. Aun recordaba cómo había sufrido y las consecuencias que había vivido en carne propia por la desesperación de su portador que, en aquel entonces desconocía todo, pero ahora… — ¿Quieres transformarte?

La propuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero le gustó. La idea de escapar de ahí, de evitarse aquel trabajo era realmente seductora. Estaba por buscar un lugar para esconderse cuando la voz de Marinette lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dar una vuelta con Plagg —le respondió sin mirarla. De todas las personas en ese colegio, era la que menos quería que lo viera así—. No te preocupes, Princess, no haré nada malo —y sin esperar respuesta, se transformó para irse del colegio.

—Ay —Marinette apretó ambos puños—, lo siento, Tikki. Esto es una emergencia —le dijo, antes de pedir que la transformara.

Chat Noir corrió por los techos de París por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente cayó agotado, detrás de uno de los grandes letreros con su rostro.

—Wow, que manera de correr antes de almorzar —se quejó una voz que el conocía bien. La buscó con la mirada y la heroína de traje rojo se golpeaba el estómago, sin mirarlo—. Creo que tendrás que invitarme a comer…

—My lady… —susurró, evitándole la mirada.

—Lo siento. Sé que debí dejarte solo, pero… —se arrodilló frente a él—… no podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara —completó.

—Yo… —al notar que Chat Noir corrió la mirada, la chica de traje rojo trató de buscar la mirada de su novio.

—¿Chat? —al no conseguir nada, frunció el ceño— ¿Gatito? —tampoco— ¿My Prince?

—¡No me hagas esto! —dijo, rindiéndose ante aquel apodo para mirarla. Ella se llevó las manos a su rostro por la sorpresa: estaba llorando.

—¡Ay, no! —se lanzó para abrazarlo, haciendo que éste apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

—No quería que me vieras así —cerró los ojos, derrotado—. No quería que vieras esta versión patética.

—¡Adrien! —protestó, separándose de él para tomarlo de las mejillas— ¿Patética? ¡Por Dios, Adrien, eres un ser humano!

—A veces lo olvido —susurró, observándose las manos—. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tragar mis lágrimas, a fingir que todo esta bien y que no extraño a mi madre, que…

Y ahí finalmente comprendió. Lo supuso en cuanto la señorita Bustier pidió la tarea, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que él fingiera que todo estaba bien, que verlo quebrado la quebró a ella también.

—Chat… —susurró, volviéndolo a apoyar contra su pecho, abrazándolo desde la cabeza—, suéltalo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundido, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de su lady, que estaban tan errático como el de él.

—Tu pena, tu dolor —le dijo, apoyando su cabeza contra la de él—. No estás solo. Yo estoy contigo y mi hombro siempre estará disponible para que sueltes todo lo que traes dentro, Adrien.

—Marinette —susurró y haciéndole caso, finalmente dejó que los miles de lágrimas que tenía guardadas en su corazón salieran libremente.

—Así es, gatito —dijo, uniéndose a él en su pena—. Suéltalo todo. Aquí estoy, contigo.

…

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Marinette y Adrien volvieron al colegio, ya más tranquilos y mirándose tan enamoradamente, que Alya les hizo frente, inmediatamente, haciéndolos sobresaltar.

—¿Dónde estaban? —interrogó.

La pareja se miró y tras darse una sonrisa entre ellos, Marinette tomó la palabra.

—Adrien no se sentía bien por el tema, así que fuimos a dar una vuelta y ya estamos listos para la actividad.

La joven de anteojos se miró con Nino y ambos cambiaron su semblante por uno de completa preocupación.

—¿Estas bien, viejo? —preguntó Nino, palmeándole el hombro al rubio.

—Sí —afirmó, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Marinette—. Ahora siento que me he deshecho de una enorme mochila.

—Me alegro por ti —comentó Alya, mirando a la pareja—, pero la señorita Bustier estaba realmente preocupada. Deberían ir a verla.

Tras las palabras de Alya, ambos conversaron con su profesora para disculparse por su salida y prometerle que no lo volverían a hacer, usaron lo que quedaba de la hora del almuerzo para terminar el poema del día de las madres.

Cuando Marinette terminó el suyo, observó a Adrien aún concentrado, escribiendo, pero le alegró mucho que, aunque sabía que no tener a su madre le dolía, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios en ese momento era totalmente genuina.


End file.
